Izuna Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Izuna Uchiha.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うちはイズナ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Izuna |Japoński=Yō Tokinaga, Mariko Higashiuchi~~Dziecko |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 33 |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=10 Lutego |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=24 |Wzrost część 2=174,8 cm |Waga część 2=55,9 kg |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Yin~~Tylko Anime |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzice=Tajima Uchiha |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=386 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=136 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był shinobi pochodzącym z klanu Uchiha. Wraz ze swoim bratem Madarą Uchiha, byli uważani za najsilniejszych członków swojego klanu w okresie swojego życia. Historia thumb|left|Izuna i jego ojciec walczą z Tobiramą i Butsumą. Przed erą ukrytych wiosek ninja, Izuna był jednym z pięciu synów Tajimy. Jednak trójka z braci zginęła z ręki Senju, zostawiając jego i starszego brata Madarę. On i Madara, zostali uznani za najbardziej uzdolnionych członków klanu Uchiha. Izuna często konkurował z Madarą podczas treningu.Naruto rozdział 386, strona 5 Jako dziecko dorastające w erze walk, Izuna towarzyszył ojcu w misji zabicia Hashiramy Senju, z którym Madara nieświadomie się spotykał. Po tym jak on i ojciec spotkali się z Butsumą i Tobiramą Senju, przywitali ich po imieniu.Naruto rozdział 622, strony 16-17 Gdy Izuna starł się z Tobiramą, Butsuma potajemnie rozpoczął atak na niego chcąc go zabić by uzyskać przewagę nad dorównującym mu Tajimą. Atak ten jednakże został zablokowany przez jego brata Madarę, który interweniował między walczące strony wraz z Hashiramą. Później Izuna wyraził szok, gdy Madara stwierdził, że Hashirama jest silniejszy niż on, lecz później był dumny widząc jak jego brat obudził swój sharingan.Naruto rozdział 624 thumb|left|Izuna zostaje śmiertelnie ranny przez Tobiramę. Gdy bitwy pomiędzy dwoma klanami szalała, Izuna obudził swój Sharingan i stał się jednym z dwóch pierwszych Uchiha, którzy obudzili Mangekyō Sharingan. Z ich nowo uzyskaną mocą stanęli na czele klanu z Madarą jako liderem. Podczas walki z Hashiramą i Tobiramą, Izuna został śmiertelnie zraniony techniką Tobiramy. Gdy, Hashirama prosił Madarę by przystał na pokojowe warunki, Izuna powiedział bratu by nie słuchał ich kłamstw. thumb|Zwłoki Izuny przygotowane do pochówku. Później gdy Madara przybył na pole walki, ujawnił, że rany zadane Izunie były śmiertelne. Lata później według Obito umierający Izuna dał oczy Madarze by jego brat mógł uzyskać Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana i chronić klan Uchiha przed rosnącą liczbą wrogów i Senju.Naruto rozdział 399, strony 3-4 Z powodu ślepoty spowodowanej przez nadmierne używanie Mangekyō Sharingana, wiele osób zaczęło wierzyć, że Madara siłą zabrał oczy Izuny, by odzyskać wzrok.Naruto rozdział 386, strony 7-8 Osobowość Izuna Uchiha był harmoniczną i oddaną osobą. Wydawał się być również bardzo konkurencyjny wobec swojego starszego brata pod względem umiejętności, jako że często trenowali ze sobą, starając się doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Izuna podziwiał Madarę i nawet nie dowierzał gdy jako dziecko Madara przyznał, że Hashirama jest silniejszy od niego. Podobnie Izuna był dumny, gdy Madara obudził swojego Sharingana krótko po tym. Gdy dorósł jego miłość do klanu rosła i walczył zaciekle, by go chronić. Nawet ciężko ranny mówił Madarze by nie wierzył w "fałszywe" pojednanie ze strony Senju. Tak podziwiał swojego brata, że dał mu nawet swoje oczy gdy umierał jako środek zapewnienia, że Madara będzie mógł lepiej chronić przyszłość klanu. Ze względu na zdolność sharingana by zobaczyć przez każdą próbę oślepienia, Izuna czuł litość dla tych, którzy jej nie posiadają. Preferował również element zaskoczenia, gdyż utrzymywał swojego sharingana wyłączonego dopóki nie mógł spojrzeć w oczy przeciwnika. W takim przypadku zamykają oni swoje oczy na tyle szybko, że będą ślepi i nie zareagują na jego kolejny atak. Wygląd Izuna był chłopakiem o jasnej karnacji i czarnych włosach, które miały niebieski odcień i związane były w koński ogon. Jego grzywka rozchodziła się na dwie strony twarzy. Nosił standardowy strój Uchiha, który składał się z niebieskiej koszulki z wysokim kołnierzem i herbem Uchiha na plecach oraz niebieskich spodni obwiązanych na końcach nogawek bandażami. Przy pasie miał woreczek, w którym prawdopodobnie nosił swoje narzędzia ninja. Jako dziecko nie miał kucyka a jego włosy były szpiczaste z tyłu głowy. Nosił wtedy standardowe szaty Uchiha i zbroję ochraniającą jego klatkę piersiową. Według Hashiramy, Sasuke Uchiha jest uderzająco podobny do Izuny. Umiejętności Podobnie jak jego brat, Izuna był ogromnie utalentowany, nawet jak na standardy walki klanu Uchiha. Oboje mieli wyjątkowo silną czakrę, nawet jak na członków klanu Uchiha, i trenowali codziennie, aby doskonalić swoje umiejętności.Naruto rozdział 386, strona 5 Z jego umiejętnościami był w stanie walczyć na równi z Tobiramą Senju, shinobi znanym jako jeden z najsilniejszych swojego czasu, a nawet zdobyć przewagę w krótkim czasie poprzez połączenie jego zręczności w genjutsu, taijutsu i ninjutsu.thumb|Izuna wykonuje technikę [[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.]] Ninjutsu W anime, Izuna pokazał biegłe zdolności w używaniu Uwolnienia Ognia. Jego Technika Wielkiej Kuli Ognistej miała wystarczającą moc by rozproszyć Technikę Pocisku Wodnego Smoka Torbiramy, bardzo biegłego użytkownika Uwolnienia Wody. Był także wyszkolony w kenjutsu i był w stanie walczyć na równi z młodym Tobiramą Senju. Mógł sprawnie władać mieczem także odwróconym co pozwalało mu atakować w różnych formach. Jego sposób trzymania pochwy miecza sugeruje, że Izuna był praktykującym stylu walki "Iai". Dōjutsu Sharingan Izuna opanował swojego Sharingana w bardzo młodym wieku, tak jak Madara. Jego umiejętności wystarczyły by opanowany człowiek jak Tobirama odwrócił wzrok w obawie przed skutkami i odsłonił się na jego atak. Jego wzmocniony wzrok pozwalał mu zmniejszyć niepotrzebne ruchy, kiedy został zaatakowany. Mangekyō Sharingan Kiedy Izuna przebudził swój Mangekyō Sharingan, jego oczy nabrały wyglądu trzech linii wychodzących z jego źrenicy. Dziedzictwo Podczas podawania się za Madarę, Obito Uchiha twierdził, że podarowanie oczu Madarze odegrało wielką rolę w jego walce przeciwko Senju, gdy zapanował rozejm. Madara pomyślał, że ofiara Izuny była daremna. Oczy Izuny nadal miały bardzo duże znaczenie, po pierwsze, dzięki nim Madara zyskał Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan, a na starość, dzięki nim obudził Rinnegana. Te same oczy zostały później przeszczepione Nagato, który później stał się Painem czyli potężnym szefem Akatsuki, a następnie do Obito, który szerzył ideały Madara, a jednocześnie udając go doprowadził do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Gdy Madara i Tobirama powrócili do świata żywych, Madara wyraził żal względem Drugiego Hokage za zabicie jego ukochanego brata i rozkoszował się powodując by cierpiał w rewanżu mimo, że koncentrował się na wypełnianiu Planu Księżycowe Oko. Hashirama zauważył, że Sasuke Uchiha przypomniał Izune, i uważa, że Sasuke jest jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie uratować Madare ze ścieżki zemsty i nienawiści. Ciekawostki *Izuna i Obito dzielą ze sobą taką samą datę urodzenia oraz grupę krwi. *Według databooków: **Hobby Izuny było trenowanie z Madarą. Źródła